


Caveat Mrs Hudson

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson finds something unexpected when tidying 221B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveat Mrs Hudson

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for the Drabble Fest, Spring 2015, being hosted over at bbcsherlock on LJ.

Mrs Hudson was fond of reminding Sherlock and John that she was their landlady and not their housekeeper, but that didn’t stop her indulging in the occasional spot of tidying. This morning she had seen John leave for work first thing and about an hour later she had heard Sherlock too depart, so she had decided to just nip upstairs and sort things out a bit.

On entering the flat she noticed that things had been piled up even more than usual on the sofa, but besides tutting she took no more notice. Instead she began collecting the mugs, plates and cutlery that were strewn across the floor and on most of the surfaces that weren’t already covered with Sherlock’s papers. She had her hands full of crockery when the objects on the sofa started to move of their own volition.

Her first thought was that this was yet another of Sherlock’s experiments about to go very wrong. Her second thought was that if it destroyed the sofa he could pay for the replacement. She watched nervously as the contents fell on the floor only to reveal a completely naked man.

“Oh!” she said. “If I were you, dear, I’d find some clothes, it’s not very warm today. Now I’m going to put the kettle on; do you want some breakfast?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for Mrs Hudson to be really unnerved. Whether she was unnerved I leave to the reader.


End file.
